De cómo un mercader inglés lleva a cabo una estafa
by Erelbrile
Summary: Arthur Kirkland pretende estafar a un noble francés, cuya fama de blasfemo es tan amplia como la de su hermosura.


Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** -_ Dícese de aquellos que en tiempos mortales fueron, respectivamente, un francés, un inglés y un español-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Nota: **A Alega por su cumpleaños :)

* * *

**De cómo un mercader inglés lleva a cabo una estafa**

.

.

.

En los tiempos de la peste, en París, gozaban muchos de la manera más liberal de la que pueda imaginarse, pensando que, de tener que vivir poco, debían disfrutar de la vida.

Por aquel entonces vivía un joven noble tan apuesto y talentoso en el arte de la elocuencia como en el de la injuria y la blasfemia. Solía exclamar que los males que le acontecían eran culpa de los Cielos.

Llegó a oídos de un mercader inglés el tamaño de su injuria al tiempo que los relatos sobre su lujuria y de su gusto por los placeres carnales tanto normales como anormales, y siendo tal mercader de los más astutos en su rubro, decidiose finalmente en aprovecharse del noble francés.

Llamábase Arthur Kirkland aquel mercader de mala fe y blando corazón, y no sería, ni él ni el francés, joven mayor de veintiséis años ni menor de veintitrés. Y empujado por la prepotencia propia de su edad, buscó ayuda en un español conocido suyo.

Era este español moro un joven de mente sana, amén de un alma pura y cristiana que lamentábase de ver a su querido primo perdido de la senda correcta, cegado por las diversiones perversas. Viendo un modo de salvar el alma de su pariente, envió aviso a éste para que recibiese al mercader.

Llegado Arthur a casa del francés, presentose con su mejor sonrisa al dueño de casa, buscando ganarse su confianza. El noble, nada más verlo, rindiose enamorado ante los encantos del cuerpo inglés, alegrándose la vista ante la tersura de su cuello, sus ojos verdes como los bosques de Bretagne e, incluso, con sus extrañas y rubias cejas.

Al ver los halagos y agasajos que François- que así llamábase el noble- dedicole durante la comida y la velada, supo el pillo mercader que su estafa iba por buen cause. Por ello, no sorprendiose en la noche al ser llamado a los aposentos del mayor, negándose e invitando él a su anfitrión a acompañarlo. Tras despedir al criado con el mensaje, preparose para la respuesta.

- ¿Qué sucede, has enfermado?- Llamó el francés desde el otro lado de la puerta- Si necesitas cualquier cosa te la daré, desde un vaso de vino hasta mi corazón, aunque deba arrancarlo de mi pecho.-

- Deja tranquila tu carne, blasfemo.- Contestole el menor, cerrando sus ojos de deleite. Sentíase rendir ante la voz francesa y temía incumplir el deseo de su amigo.- Busco compañía cristiana, no hereje. Si prometes no volver a los antros y no traer de ellos a tu compañía, dejaré que entres.-

El gabacho, cegado por su amor, no dudó en contestarle.

- Bien vales una misa todos mis domingos, de ser por ti, me despojaría de la mitad de mis bienes y se los entregaría a aquellos que he deshonrado en mi proceder. Con tal que me permitas ver tus ojos de mar, de tierras y de bosques, haré cuanto tú desees. Bien veo que eres una buena persona. Hónrame con tu presencia y permíteme el paso.-

Arthur sonrió para sí al decir lo que seguía.

- Temo dejarte entrar y que infames mi buen nombre.-

- Prometo no injuriarte, sólo permíteme la pasada.-

- Mi situación me lo impide, esta conversación no llevará a ninguna parte.-

- Prometo no ultrajarte, y si eso llegase a pasar, te compensaré con mi vida a tus pies y mi fortuna a tu disposición.-

El menor permitiole la pasada tras fingir que dudaba.

Sobre las sábanas de Damasco, reposaba el inglés desnudo, dispuesto a alegrar la vista y agradar el paladar de François, cantarle al oído con su voz de animal domado y contraer sus plantas de gusto. Fingiendo vergüenza, suplicole que desviase la vista, explicándole que era costumbre en sus tierras el dormir de tal modo.

Mas el francés poco tardó en acercársele, y aunque intentó por todos los medios no mirarle, pronto cayó en falta. Fue entonces que el menor, fingiendo sorpresa y bochorno, recriminole por haber faltado a su promesa. El gabacho, dispuesto a la humillación por el perdón de su amado, sugiriole entonces un modo de pasar de ofendido a ofensor, convenciéndole de la justicia del trato.

Dispuesto que el gabacho tomase una postura que no debía, gozaron ambos y alegraron sus corazones, llegando al punto en que el mercader no quiso que el noble abandonase su lecho, a pesar que aquella decisión derrumbase sus planes.

Dícese que el mercader, bajo la excusa de vigilar las buenas costumbres del noble, hízole compañía el resto de sus días, olvidando los beneficios que pretendía sacar del francés y obteniendo, sin embargo, todos ellos y muchos más.


End file.
